


The boy behind the glasses

by klarkson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Bullying, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/klarkson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bliźniaki Styles wydają się być tajemnicze i niebezpieczne. W rzeczywistości tylko jeden z nich taki jest - drugi, by nie zniszczyć bratu opinii, musi udawać, że jest taki sam.<br/>Harry nie pochwala metod, jakich jego brat używa, by utrzymać swoją pozycję króla szkoły, ale nie śmie mu się sprzeciwić. Dopiero kiedy przypadkiem wpada na niego Zayn Malik, kozioł ofiarny Edwarda, a Harry <i>zupełnym przypadkiem</i> zaczyna go śledzić, a potem <i>zupełnym przypadkiem</i> zaczyna się nim coraz bardziej interesować, coś w nim pęka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy behind the glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, więc zaczynam publikować opowiadania również na AO3. Nie wiem jak wam, ale mnie się tutaj wygodniej czyta. Wciąż będę publikować na tumblrze, więc niech każdy sobie wybierze co woli.
> 
> harry styles nie ma bliźniaka, a ta praca to fikcja. tak tylko informuję. bo ktoś może mieć z tym problem i potem ja będę miała problem.

            Harry jak zwykle pogrążony był w świecie własnych rozmyślań. Zdarzało mu się to średnio trzy i pół raza na dobę – zupełne odpłynięcie i utrata kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Tak, Liam przez tydzień prowadził dokładne obserwacje, by to obliczyć. Kiedy więc jego brat wbił mu palec pod żebra, powrót był gwałtowny i bolesny.

            - Eddie! – wykrzyknął chłopak. Bliźnak tylko wskazał mu, kto właśnie wchodzi do stołówki.

            - Nasz przyjaciel Malik – powiedział ze znaczącym uśmiechem. Harry westchnął.

            - Przestałbyś już męczyć tego dzieciaka. On na to nie zasługuje.

            Edward wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się do Nialla.

            - Hej, Nialler, czy ty masz z tym problem?

            Chłopak zamiast odpowiedzi głośno się roześmiał, co przyciągnęło uwagę Zayna. Mulat spojrzał na nich zza swoich grubych okularów, po czym szybko odwrócił wzrok od grupki chłopaków i skierował się do stolika, przy którym siedział jego przyjaciel, Louis Tomlinson.

            - Ofiary losu – wymamrotał pod nosem Edward i wrócił do konsumowania swoich frytek. Harry tylko pokręcił głową i wyciągnął zeszyt z historii, by powtórzyć sobie poprzedni temat. Tak właściwie nie miał z tym przedmiotem problemów, ale to był jedyny sposób, by uniknąć konwersacji z bratem i resztą paczki. Nie podobało mu się zbytnio, jak chłopcy traktują innych, w tym Zayna i Louisa, ale nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Więc siedział cicho.

            Chodziło o to, że ich grupa _dosłownie_ rządziła szkołą. A oligarchia polega na tym, że jest lepsza grupa i gorsza - lepsza musi trzymać w ryzach gorszą. Ludzie nie mogli z nią zadzierać. Więc by się od tego uchronić, dawali nauczkę tym słabszym ogniwom. Żeby inni nie podskakiwali.

            Harry uniósł wzrok znad zeszytu, gdy ktoś opadł ciężko na krzesło obok niego.

            - Cześć, Haz – powiedziała z uśmiechem Callie, jedna z dziewczyn, trzymająca się z nimi. Jako jedyna wydawała się rozumieć wątpliwości chłopaka co do sposobu dzierżenia władzy przez grupę, ale tak samo jak on nic o tym nie mówiła. – Hej, chłopaki. Gdzie Eleanor?

            - Wyszła zapalić razem z Liamem.

            Callie westchnęła i biorąc kilka frytek z talerza Edwarda skierowała się na dwór, za salę gimnastyczną, a Harry wrócił do historii. Dzień jak co dzień.

***

            - Czekasz na nas? – spytał Edward, jak w każdy poniedziałek, kiedy on, Niall i Liam mieli trening piłki nożnej po lekcjach.

            - Jasne – przytaknął Harry. – Będę przed szkołą.

            Jego brat skinął głową i razem z chłopakami odeszli w stronę sali gimnastycznej. Harry poszedł w przeciwną stronę, do swojej szafki, by odłożyć do niej zeszyty. Nie spieszyło mu się; lubił ten moment, kiedy po lekcjach szkoła się wyludnia, a korytarze stają się tak ciche, że echo kroków wydaje się być najgłośniejszą rzeczą na świecie.

            Nagle, oprócz swoich kroków usłyszał inne, dobiegające zza jego pleców. Ktoś biegł. Chłopak odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, kto to – i to był błąd. Ów ktoś wpadł na niego z całym impetem, na szczęście jednak go nie przewracając. Mimo to Harry się zachwiał i zamroczyło go na chwilę. Kiedy świat przestał wirować mu przed oczami, zobaczył równie zdezorientowanego Zayna. Kiedy ten zobaczył, na kogo wpadł, spuścił wzrok.

            - Przepraszam – powiedział słabo i przykucnął, by pozbierać papiery, które mu wyleciały z rąk.

            - Nic się nie stało, każdemu mogło się przydarzyć – odparł Harry i również schylił się, by mu pomóc. Zayn podniósł na niego zaskoczony wzrok, ale pokręcił głową i spuścił go na podłogę.

            - Ja… sam pozbieram – wyjąkał jakby był czymś zawstydzony i szybko przyciągnął do siebie kartki, ale Harry już wziął jedną do ręki. Jego usta otworzyły się, a oczy rozszerzyły, kiedy zobaczył genialny szkic węglem, przedstawiający martwą naturę. Nie mógł jednak na niego długo patrzeć; został mu wyrwany z ręki. Kiedy spojrzał w górę, Zayn już wstał i pobiegł dalej, gdziekolwiek mu się spieszyło.

            Chłopak o kręconych włosach wstał powoli i spojrzał na palce nieco przybrudzone od rysunku, po czym popatrzył w kierunku w którym udał się Malik.

            _Ciekawe_.

***

            Harry wmawiał sobie, że robi to tylko dlatego, bo musi czekać godzinę na kumpli i po prostu mu się nudzi. Ale to całe wmawianie sobie nie szło mu dobrze; wiedział, że robi to z zupełnie innego powodu.

            Kiedy poszedł w ślad za Zaynem, nie miał pojęcia, czego oczekiwać. Po drodze mijał tablicę ogłoszeń, więc z ciekawości na nią spojrzał. A na rozpisce zajęć dodatkowych zobaczył, że właśnie odbywają się zajęcia plastyczne. Mając nadzieję, że to tam się spieszył chłopak, skierował się do klasy pani Blake, gdzie zajęcia miały miejsce.

            Drzwi były uchylone. Styles starał się, by nie było go widać i zajrzał do klasy.

            Nie licząc nauczycielki, siedziały tam trzy osoby: Cher Lloyd, ekscentryczna dziewczyna, która była nazywana Luną, od Luny Lovegood z serii _Harry Potter_ ; jakiś chłopak, którego Harry nie znał i Zayn. Wszyscy mieli przed sobą sztalugi, a w dłoniach pędzle. Cher miała wysunięty język, pewnie próbując namalować jakiś szczegół, a Zayn przygryzał dolną wargę, najwidoczniej myśląc nad czymś intensywnie. Jego wzrok zaczął wędrować po całej klasie, jakby szukając natchnienia.

            Zatrzymał się na szparze w drzwiach.

            Harry szybko się wycofał i wyszedł na dwór. Przed szkołą usiadł na krawężniku i wziął głęboki oddech.

            Jego serce nie powinno zacząć bić tak gwałtownie, kiedy złapał kontakt wzrokowy z Zaynem.

***

            - Kogo wypatrujesz? – spytał następnego ranka Edward, kiedy szli przez szkolny korytarz.

            - Ja? Wypatruję kogoś? – odpowiedział pytaniem jego brat i odgarnął z czoła loki. – Naszych znajomych, a kogo innego? – skłamał gładko.

            Ed zacisnął wargi i spojrzał na niego badawczo. Już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy podbiegła do nich Eleanor.

            - Cześć, chłopaki!

            Edward pokręcił głową i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę.

            - Cześć, El – powiedział równocześnie z bratem. – Jak tam randka z Johnem? – zapytał, kiedy wznowili spacer do klasy.

            - _Ba-je-cznie_ – odparła dziewczyna, biorąc go pod ramię. Zaczęła trajkotać o tym, jak chłopak zabrał ją na kolację i jaka była ona cudowna. Harry oczywiście jej słuchał, ale przetwarzaniem słów zajmowała się mniejsza część mózgu niż ta, która w tłumie uczniów wypatrywała konkretnej twarzy.

            Niestety, doszli już do klasy, a po Zaynie nie było śladu.

            _Wybij sobie go z głowy_ – rozkazał sobie w myślach. Wiedział jednak, że nie mógł. Całkowitym przypadkiem ten cichy chłopak w okularach o niesamowitym talencie zagnieździł się w jego głowie i nie chciał z niej wyjść.

            Aż do przerwy obiadowej Harry go nie widział, choć starał się jak mógł. Oczywiście, nie zostało to niezauważone.

            - Muszę poczynić kolejne obserwacje – powiedział Liam. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

            - W sprawie mojego zamyślania się?

            Liam pokiwał głową.

            - Tym razem jeśli chodzi o jego długość. Bo mógłbym przysiąc, że od rana do tego momentu wciąż byłeś nieobecny. A to zdecydowanie powyżej średniej.

            Harry westchnął. Nigdy nie rozumiał tej obsesji przyjaciela na punkcie statystyk, ale nigdy nie powiedział nic na ten temat. Skoro porównywanie liczb mu sprawia przyjemność, to po co mu ją odbierać.

            - O, przy stoliku frajerów pełen komplet – zauważył Niall. Harry odwrócił się, by zobaczyć Zayna, Louisa i Cher siedzących razem i rozmawiających z podekscytowaniem.

            - Ciekawe, o czym rozmawiają – powiedział z zamyśleniem, nawet nie wiedząc, że wymawia to na głos.

            - Pewnie o jakichś frajerskich sprawach, jak… - Niall zawiesił na chwilę głos. – Hm, no nie wiem jak co, ale to frajerskie sprawy.

            Edward spojrzał z politowaniem na przyjaciela.

            - Elokwencja aż od ciebie emanuje, mój drogi – powiedział z sarkazmem. Blondyn wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do pałaszowania swojej kanapki, jakby słowa Stylesa go wcale nie ruszyły. Bo może tak właśnie było.

            Harry żałował, że tego dnia akurat siedzi tyłem do stolika zajmowanego przez Zayna i jego przyjaciół.

***

            Kiedy po lekcjach cała grupa szła do swoich szafek, zajmowali całą szerokość korytarza – i oczywiście nikt się nie skarżył. Do czasu.

            - Hej, Tomlinson, patrz jak chodzisz! – zawołał Liam, kiedy zderzył się ramieniem z próbującym przecisnąć się obok niego Louisem, który szedł w przeciwnym kierunku.

            - Jakbyście zrobili choć _trochę_ miejsca, może bym mógł normalnie przejść – odparował chłopak, na co cała grupa się zatrzymała. Liam podszedł do niego bliżej.

            - Coś ci się nie podoba?

            - Tak, i to dużo rzeczy. No wiesz, nie wszystkie związane są z tobą i twoimi głupimi koleżkami, ale…

            Louis nie mógł dokończyć zdania, bo Liam uderzył go pięścią prosto w twarz. Głowa chłopaka odbiła się od szafek, które za nim się znajdowały i gdyby nie Zayn, który się za nim pojawił i go przytrzymał, upadłby.

            - Nie myśl, że możesz tak do mnie mówić, pedałku – powiedział Payne.

            - Liam! – syknął do niego Harry. – Posuwasz się za daleko. Chodźmy już.

            - Haroldzie, czyżbyś miał jakiś romans z Panem Obciągaczem, o którym nam nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał Edward, unosząc brwi. Jego wypowiedź zabrzmiała zabawnie, więc wszyscy się roześmiali, ale Harry znał swojego bliźniaka lepiej. Pod tym lekkim tonem czaiło się ostrzeżenie.

            - Po prostu już chodźmy – mruknął chłopak, spuszczając wzrok. Wiedział, że jego brat go terroryzuje. Ale nie mógł go powstrzymać.

            - Liam, nie marnujmy czasu na Obciągacza i Kujonkaa. Chłopaki, idziemy – zarządził Edward i wszyscy czterej skierowali się ku wyjściu ze szkoły. Harry jako jedyny odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Louisa. Chłopak wciąż trzymał się za lewą stronę twarzy, a przy nim stali Zayn i Cher, coś do niego mówiąc.

            Chłopak odwrócił się z powrotem żałując, że nie może przeprosić za zachowanie przyjaciela.

***

            Gdy Harry obudził się o piątej rano, tylko by pobiec do łazienki, żeby zwymiotować, myślał, że to po prostu przypadek. Jednak kiedy podnosząc się, zakręciło mu się w głowie, a żołądek ścisnął, stwierdził, że to chyba nie wróży najlepiej.

            Godzinę później jego mama znalazła go siedzącego na ziemi w łazience, niemal przytulonego do muszli klozetowej. Kobieta zmierzyła mu temperaturę i przyniosła szklankę wody.

            - Grypa żołądkowa – zawyrokowała. – Zostajesz w domu.

            Chłopak pokiwał głową. Miał nadzieję, że jego cierpienia nie będą trwały zbyt długo.

***

            Okazało się, że była to typowa grypa dwudziestoczterogodzinna, więc dopiero nad ranem następnego dnia mógł spokojnie zasnąć – oznaczało to, że opuszczał kolejny dzień. I znalazł w tym plusy.

            Jego brat nigdy nie robi notatek. Liam chodzi z nim tylko na dwa przedmioty. Nialla nie da się odczytać. Callie nie umie robić notatek, a Eleanor nikomu swoich nie pożycza. Oznaczało to, że musi się zwrócić do kogoś innego, by sobie odpisać wszystko.

            I tą osobą będzie Zayn.

            Mając wiele czasu na rozmyślania, dalej nie doszedł do tego, czemu nagle ten chłopak zaczął go fascynować. Ale szczerze mówiąc, nie miał nic przeciwko – póki tylko jego brat i przyjaciele nie wiedzą.

            Chodzi o to, że Harry nie powiedział nikomu poza swoją rodziną, że jest gejem. Poza tym wydawało się, że Ed nie przyjął tego do wiadomości. Po prostu. A gdyby się okazało, że podoba mu się jeden z _frajerów_ … No cóż.

            Ale o tym też Harry już kiedyś myślał. Gdyby nie jego brat, pewnie trzymałby się właśnie z nimi, z _frajerami_. Nie miał tych samych zainteresowań co jego przyjaciele, nie był typem bad boya. Lubił muzykę indie i spokój. Ale Edward był jego bratam. A bracia trzymają się razem, prawda?

***

            - Ja, um, muszę coś załatwić – powiedział Harry kiedy tylko weszli z Edem do szkoły i pognał do klasy. Wiedział, że już tam będzie Cher, która miała z nimi matematykę. Zawsze przychodziła dużo wcześniej i siedziała w klasie.

            Nie mylił się – była tam, grając na starym gameboyu w Pokemony.

            - Cześć, Cher – powiedział. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem w oczach.

            - Harry? – spytała. Chłopak pokiwał głową. – Taa, musiałam się upewnić. Ale… - Rozejrzała się na boki. W klasie nie było nikogo innego. – Coś ode mnie chcesz? Bo wiesz, zwykle nas gnoicie no i wiesz…

            - Wybacz – powiedział. – Ale chłopaki chyba mają to we krwi. Mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, jaką Zayn ma teraz lekcję?

            Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi.

            - Harry Styles najpierw przeprasza, a potem mnie pyta o Zayna. Co się stało? - Chłopak wywrócił oczami. – Dobra, dobra. Literaturę z Wardem. – Harry skierował się do drzwi, ale Cher miała jeszcze coś do dodania. - Ale nie pobij go ani nic, okej?

            Stojąc w drzwiach odwrócił się.

            - Nie jestem moim bratem – powiedział jedynie i odszedł. Spojrzał na zegarek – zostało mu pięć minut, żeby pójść na drugie piętro, przekonać Zayna by pożyczył mu notatki i wrócić z powrotem. Bułka z masłem.

            Zdyszany wbiegł do klasy, w której zastał już kilka osób, między innymi tą, której szukał.

            - Hej, Zayn – powiedział, wciąż łapiąc oddech. Mulat spojrzał na niego prze grube szkła okularów, kiedy ten zatrzymał się przed jego ławką. Nic nie powiedział, tylko patrzył. – Um… Nie było mnie ostatnie dwa dni w szkole no i… Tak się zastanawiałem, czy byś mi nie pożyczył może notatek? Znaczy się, fajnie by było, gdybyś mi je pożyczył. Znaczy się… - Wziął głęboki oddech. – Pożyczyłbyś mi notatki z ostatnich dwóch dni?

            Zayn zamrugał kilkakrotnie.

            - Ja… No jasne – powiedział. – Po lekcjach?

            - Świetnie, dzięki wielkie. Jesteś super. Znaczy… No, to się spotkamy po lekcjach przed szkołą – powiedział i wybiegł z klasy, żeby zdążyć na swoją lekcję. W sumie mógłby spokojnie pójść, ale był zbyt zażenowany, musiał stamtąd uciec.

            Na matematykę dotarł kilka sekund przed dzwonkiem. Jego brat posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział. Chłopak usiadł na swoim miejscu i starał się uspokoić oddech i serce.

            Okazało się, że dwa dni nieobecności na matematyce to najgorsze, co się może przydarzyć. Akurat zaczęli jakieś nowe tematy i Harry nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi. Edowi oczywiście to zwisało, pod ławką pisał do kogoś smsy, więc nie mógł na niego liczyć.

            I wtedy, kiedy rozpaczliwie przepisywał z tablicy rzeczy, których kompletnie nie rozumiał, wpadł mu do głowy genialny pomysł.

***

            - Na przerwie obiadowej zeskanowałem moje notatki, żebyś sobie je mógł wziąć i nie musiał przepisywać – powiedział Zayn, wręczając mu plik kartek. – Trochę tego jest.

            Harry pokiwał głową.

            - Zayn, jesteś na zaawansowanej matematyce, prawda? – spytał Harry, a chłopak skinął głową. – Jak mnie nie było, zaczęliśmy jakieś nowe tematy i nic nie rozumiem… Mógłbyś mi z tym pomóc?

            Zayn przygryzł wargę, widocznie się zastanawiając.

            - Proszę? – Harry spróbował zrobić oczy Kota ze _Shreka_.

            - Okej – zgodził się po chwili mulat. – U mnie czy u ciebie?

            Zielonooki zacisnął wargi.

            - Lepiej, żebyś nie przychodził do mnie.

            Zayn pokiwał głową, znów przygryzając wargę. Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku.

            - Tak, faktycznie – przyznał i podał swój adres. Kiedy ustalili termin i godzinę, między chłopakami zapadła cisza. Wychodzący ze szkoły ludzie mijali ich z zaskoczonymi spojrzeniami.

            - Jak Louis? – spytał Harry, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Widział go dziś raz, miał straszną śliwę pod okiem.

            - Już w porządku.

            - Przekaż mu, że przepraszam.

            Zayn zmarszczył brwi.

            - To nie ty go uderzyłeś.

            - Ale nie powstrzymałem Liama – odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Do zobaczenia – powiedział i poszedł w stronę swojego samochodu, gdzie czekał na niego brat.

            - Gdzieś ty był? – spytał Ed, wsiadając do czarnego pick-upa.

            - Musiałem sobie załatwić notatki – powiedział drugi bliźniak, zapinając pas. – Nic wielkiego.

            - Okej – odparł Edward zapalając silnik. Może już o to nie pytał, ale Harry wiedział, że jego brat jest bardzo podejrzliwy.

***

            Następny dzień był błogosławieństwem dla każdego ucznia – była to sobota; dzień, w którym można się wreszcie wyspać. Kiedy można spotkać się ze znajomymi, zamiast uczyć.

            - Jak to nie idziesz z nami na piwo? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Edward. – Co jest ważniejszego?

            Harry westchnął.

            - Kolega będzie mi pomagał z nowymi tematami z matematyki.

            - Jaki kolega?

            Po krótkim wahaniu, chłopak zdecydował się powiedzieć bratu prawdę.

            - Zayn Malik.

            - Chyba żartujesz – powiedział, kręcąc głową starszy z bliźniaków. - Powiedz, że to jest to twoje dziwne poczucie humoru.

            Harry wzruszył ramionami.

            - Nie wiem, co wy macie do tego dzieciaka. Nie wydaje się zły.

            - Co my do niego mamy? – zapytał Ed, a jego twarz przybrała srogi wyraz. – _Co my do niego mamy?_ – powtórzył. – Haz, trzymasz się z nami od zawsze. Wiesz, że to my jesteśmy na szczycie szkolnego łańcucha pokarmowego, a oni na samiutkim dole. Jesteśmy drapieżnikami. Oni ofiarami. Tak po prostu _jest_ , tego _nie zmienisz_.

            - Tylko że ja też chyba się stałem ofiarą.

            - Co ty pierdolisz?

            - Nie widzisz tego? – teraz to Harry się uniósł. – Ty i chłopaki zmuszacie mnie do bycia takim jak wy. Aroganckim dupkiem z rozdmuchanym ego. A przecież wiesz, że taki nie jestem. Wiesz, że jestem taki jak te twoje _ofiary_ , i to właśnie dlatego chcesz mnie zmienić. – Ed spojrzał na palec brata wycelowany w swoją klatkę piersiową. – Nie chcesz myśleć, że jestem gejem, jak Pan Obciągacz Tomlinson. Nie chcesz myśleć, że dobrze się uczę, jak Kujonek Malik. Chcesz, bym był twoim _klonem_. Wybacz, braciszku, ale nigdy nim nie będę.

            Edward nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa.

            - Już możesz zacząć wymyślać dla mnie przezwisko, bo nie licz na to, że nadal będę częścią twojej „elitarnej” grupy – powiedział Harry, po czym wziął swoją torbę i wyszedł z pokoju. Po drodze zdjął z wieszaka w korytarzu swoją skórzaną kurtkę i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, kiedy opuścił dom.

            Był umówiony z Zaynem na czwartą, a była dopiero druga. Nie miał jednak co ze sobą zrobić, więc stwierdził, że pójdzie do niego. Zdecydował się iść pieszo; powinno mu to zająć jakieś czterdzieści minut. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.        

            Harry westchnął. Nie miał zamiaru wygarniać tego wszystkiego swojemu bratu, ale to siedziało w nim już zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Czuł ulgę.

            Kiedy dotarł do domu Zayna, zastanawiał się, czy nie poczekać może chwilę; ale ktoś go musiał zobaczyć, bo firanka w kuchni się poruszyła. Musiał więc zebrać się na odwagę i zadzwonić do drzwi.

            Otworzyła mu kobieta, która musiała być mamą Zayna. Chłopak zauważył wiele cech, które odziedziczył po niej syn.

            - Dzień dobry, czy jest Zayn?

            - Tak, jest – powiedziała zaskoczona i oddaliła się na chwilę, by zawołać syna. – Zaraz powinien zejść – poinformowała go z miłym uśmiechem i  odeszła, zostawiając go w progu. Pewnie dlatego, by to Zayn mógł zdecydować, czy go wpuścić, czy nie. Mądre posunięcie.

            Po chwili dało się słyszeć hałas stóp i Harry zobaczył chłopaka zbiegającego po schodach. Kiedy ten podniósł wzrok na gościa, jego usta otwarły się nieco w zaskoczeniu. Nie mógł być jednak bardziej zaskoczony niż Harry.

            Styles nigdy nie widział Zayna w takim stroju. Zawsze nosił białe koszulki i bejsbolówkę z logo szkoły, czy to był upał czy nie. Teraz miał  na sobie koszulkę bez rękawów, z dość dużym dekoltem odsłaniającym tatuaż na obojczyku; jakieś słowo po arabsku. Na lewym ramieniu zauważył symbol ying-yang. No i przede wszystkim – jego włosy były w nieładzie, a na nosie nie było okularów.

            - Byliśmy umówieni na później – powiedział mulat.

            - Wiem.

            Chłopak wskazał Harry’emu, by wszedł, po czym bez słowa zaprowadził go do swojego pokoju. Styles rozejrzał się po nim. Był idealnym przykładem minimalizmu: białe ściany, czarne meble, idealny porządek. No, może byłby idealny, gdyby nie popatrzeć na biurko, na którym rozłożone były dziesiątki kartek z rysunkami. W rogu stała sztaluga z rozpoczętym obrazem. Musiała to być abstrakcja, bo Harry nie miał pojęcia, co to może przedstawiać.

            - Siadaj. – Zayn wskazał na swoje łóżko, po czym sam usiadł obok chłopaka. – Więc… Co cię sprowadza tak wcześnie?

            - Pokłóciłem się z Edem – powiedział, krzywiąc się.

            - Och.

            Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, póki znów Harry nie zdecydował się wyrzucić z siebie wszystkich uczuć.

            - Przepraszam, że byłem takim dupkiem. Nigdy nie powiedziałem nic chłopakom, nie postawiłem im się. Chociaż wiedziałem, że to jest złe, to co robią. Co wam robili. Ale myślałem, że muszę być z nimi solidarny, więc razem z nimi was gnębiłem i poniżałem i… - Zająknął się i spojrzał na swoje drżące dłonie. – Tak mi przykro Zayn.

            - W porządku – powiedział chłopak. – Rozumiem. Byłeś pod presją grupy.

            - To mnie nie usprawiedliwia. – Harry przesunął wzrok ze swoich dłoni na dłonie Zayna – i zamarł.

            - Co… - zaczął, po czym wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć trzech równoległych blizn na nadgarstku chłopaka. Ten wyrwał rękę i schował ją za plecami.

            - To nic.

            - Czy to nic było przeze mnie i chłopaków? – spytał Harry, parząc na Zayna. Chłopak pokręcił głową, ale Harry wiedział, że miał rację. – Cholera. Świetnie, po prostu fantastycznie. Jak ja mogłem… Jak mogłem na to pozwolić? Czemu o tym nie pomyślałem? Dlaczego byłem tak ślepo zapatrzony w Eda? Gdybym zareagował może… może byś nie…

            - Harry. – Zayn położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Nie chcę cię rozczarowywać, ale prawdopodobnie by cię nie posłuchali.

            - A skąd wiesz? Mogłem… Wtedy Louis by nie został pobity… A ty… Nie miałbyś… Gdybym tylko im się sprzeciwił, gdybym im coś powiedział, może wtedy…

            Nagle poczuł na swoich ustach ciepłe usta Zayna; zamilkł w szoku. Było to tylko krótkie muśnięcie – od razu pożałował, że nic więcej.

            - Przepraszam – wymamrotał Zayn, widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy Harry’ego. – Musiałem cię jakoś uciszyć, bo zacząłeś pieprzyć od rzeczy – wyjaśnił zakłopotany. - Zapomnij, przejdźmy do matematyki.

            - Nie, to… - Harry zamilkł na chwilę, by pozbierać słowa. Musiał powiedzieć coś, co nie odstraszy od niego chłopaka. – To było…

            - Żałosne. Jeśli twój brat się o tym dowie, zostanę Obciągaczem Numer Dwa, więc proszę, nie wspominaj mu o tym. Możemy się zająć tą matematyką?

            - Chciałem powiedzieć, że to było miłe. – Zayn gwałtownie odwrócił się do niego, by na niego spojrzeć. W jego oczach malowało się niedowierzanie. Harry się zarumienił i spuścił wzrok. – A jeśli chodzi o ambitne przezwiska mojego brata… No, to już jest nas trzech.

            Zayn otworzył oczy jeszcze szerzej. Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.

            - Zdarza się.

            - Och.

            Po raz kolejny zapadła cisza, która trwała dłużej niż te poprzednie. Tym razem to Zayn ją przerwał.

            - Biorąc pod uwagę to, czego się tu od ciebie dowiedziałem… Mam u ciebie jakieś szanse?

            Harry popatrzył na jego pełną wahania twarz i szczerze się uśmiechnął.

            - Tak, myślę, że masz.

***

            - Jak było na twoich korkach? – spytała Anne, kiedy razem z Harrym usiedli do kolacji. Edward jeszcze nie wrócił; Harry bardzo się z tego cieszył. Nie był jeszcze gotowy na konfrontację z bratem.

            - Zayn naprawdę świetnie tłumaczy – odpowiedział. – A wiesz, jak świetnie rysuje? No i ogólnie, cały jest świetny.

            Kobieta spojrzała rozbawiona na syna.

            - Wygląda, jakbyś go bardzo polubił.

            - No… - westchnął. Wiedział, że może to powiedzieć mamie; zawsze miał z nią świetny kontakt. – Bardzo. Nie wiem dlaczego Ed i chłopaki go tak prześladują.

            Rozbawienie zniknęło z twarzy Anne.

            - Co robią?

            Harry za późno zorientował się, że powiedział kilka słów za dużo.

            - Mamo, nie… To nic. Naprawdę. Po prostu… - nie zdołał dokończyć, bo mama mu przerwała.

            - Harry, czy ty mi właśnie powiedziałeś, że twój brat i wasi przyjaciele prześladują jakiegoś dzieciaka w szkole?

            - Ja… Tak, chyba właśnie to powiedziałem. Ale to nic, naprawdę…

            - Prześladowanie to nie jest nic – powiedziała twardo kobieta. – Kiedy Eddie wróci do domu, porozmawiam sobie z nim.

            - Nie! – wykrzyknął Harry. – Nie, sam to zrobię. Dobrze? – spytał. Wiedział, że tego i tak nie zrobi. Już powiedział mu, co o nim myśli; niech choć raz Ed sam wyciągnie wnioski.

            Kobieta pokiwała z westchnieniem głową.

            - Dobrze, Haz. Miejmy nadzieję, że przemówisz bratu do rozsądku.

            - Mhm… - przytaknął. – A wracając do milszych rzeczy… - zaczął.

            - Tak?

            - Jestem umówiony z Zaynem na jutro. Nie w sprawach matematyki.

            Twarz Anne rozświetlił uśmiech, a Harry odpowiedział jej tym samym. Tak, to zdecydowanie była miła rzecz.

***

            Niedzielne popołudnie Harry i Zayn spędzili w parku. To był jeden z tych słonecznych, wiosennych dni, które wydają się być ciepłe, ale nie są. Mimo chłodnego wiatru postanowili jednak zostać na dworze; w budce z fast foodem kupili sobie hamburgery, a potem w pobliskiej kawiarence kupili gorącą czekoladę na wynos, w papierowych kubkach niczym ze Starbucksa.

            Harry nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ten cichy chłopak, uciekający wzrokiem ilekroć ktoś na niego popatrzył, może być tak otwarty, jeśli kogoś zna. Nie miał pojęcia, że ma tak uroczy akcent, oraz że kiedy chodzi o sztukę, jego usta się nie zamykają.

            Chłopak czuł, że z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zakochuje się w tym chłopaku. I uśmiechał się na tę myśl.

***

            W poniedziałek rano w samochodzie braci Styles napięcie było większe, niż na meczu Borussii Dortmund i Bayernu Monachium. Jeśli by się przyjrzeć, można by dostrzec iskry przeskakujące między chłopakami.

            - Czekasz na nas? – spytał Ed, nie patrząc na brata.

            - Jak zwykle – odparł Harry, również nie spoglądając na bliźniaka. Po chwili wjechali na szkolny parking i mogli się rozdzielić, na co obaj czekali odkąd tylko wsiedli do samochodu.

            - Harry! – zawołał ktoś. Chłopak się odwrócił i zobaczył, jak podbiega do niego Louis. Pod jego okiem można było zobaczyć już tylko cień śliwy. – Trafiłem, prawda? Nie jesteś Edwardem?

            Chłopak pokręcił głową.

            - No, to dobrze. Bo, hm, chciałem ci powiedzieć, że Zayn mi przekazał, że pytałeś o mnie i że przepraszasz… No i powiedział mi, że się pokłóciłeś z bratem. Więc wiesz… jesteś mile widziany w naszym gronie, jeśli nie masz się gdzie podziać.

            Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie do chłopaka.

            - Dzięki. To dla mnie dużo znaczy.

***

            Cały rocznik jak nie cała szkoła, wiedział, że coś się stało. A kiedy nadszedł czas na przerwę obiadową i jeden z bliźniaków Styles usiadł z kozłami ofiarnymi ich paczki… Każdy mógł powiedzieć, że ma mózg na ścianie.

            Harry miał w nosie plotki i ludzi. Wreszcie mógł być z ludźmi, którzy byli jak on, którzy nie chcieli popularności i nie przejmowali się innymi. Bardzo polubił Cher i Louisa, ze wzajemnością.

            Po ostatniej lekcji Harry udał się od razu do klasy pani Blake. Tym razem zastał tam tylko Zayna i Cher. Nauczycielki jeszcze nie było, więc wszedł tam.

            - Hej – przywitał się.

            - Co tu robisz, Henryku? – zapytała Cher. Nawet kiedy jej wytłumaczył, że Harry nie jest zdrobnieniem ani od Henry’ego, ani od Harolda, ona wiedziała swoje. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

            - Muszę czekać na brata, który ma trening teraz.

            - Jak chcesz, możesz zostać i popatrzyć, jak tworzymy nasze arcydzieła – powiedziała dziewczyna z uśmiechem. Nie mógł go nie odwzajemnić.

            - Jasne, jeśli nie będzie wam to przeszkadzało.

            - Szczerze mówiąc – usłyszał kobiecy głos zza siebie i odwrócił się – to nawet dobrze się składa – powiedziała nauczycielka, pani Blake. – Harry czy Edward?

            - Harry.

            - W porządku. Dziś chciałam, byśmy poćwiczyli portrety, więc ty idealnie nadasz się na modela.

            Chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy.

            - Modelem? Ja? Ale…

            - Musisz siedzieć w jednym miejscu, a Cher i Zayn cię będą rysować. To chyba nie jest zbyt trudne, prawda?

            Harry przygryzł wargę. Nie czuł się dobrze w takich rzeczach. Ed uwielbiał pozować do zdjęć, kręcić filmiki, być w centrum uwagi. On nie.

            - No proooszę – powiedział Zayn. To przeważyło szalę.

            - Okej. Ale jak któreś z was mi namaluje za duży nos albo proste włosy, zamorduję na miejscu i poprawię to jego krwią.

***

            Edward stał przy ich pick-upie i podrzucał kluczyki. Czekał na swojego brata pięć minut dłużej niż zwykle. Jeszcze pięć i odjeżdża bez niego.

            W tym momencie właśnie zobaczył, jak ze szkoły wychodził Harry ze swoimi nowymi znajomymi – Zaynem i Cher. Ed westchnął ciężko. Musi to przyznać, jego brat pasuje do tego towarzystwa. Ale to towarzystwo jest najsłabszym ogniwem. To towarzystwo ma w sobie te cechy, których on najbardziej nienawidzi.

            I co on teraz ma zrobić?

            Obserwował, jak Harry żegna się z nowymi przyjaciółmi i całuje Zayna w policzek. Przymknął oczy; nie chciał na to patrzeć, ale jednocześnie czuł się winny, że nie chce. Przecież to jego brat.

            - Zaczekałeś – zauważył Harry.

            - Zaczekałem.

            Bez słowa wsiedli do samochodu. Przez całą drogę do domu Ed chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie miał pojęcia, co to mogłoby być; siedział więc cicho, skupiając się na drodze przed oczami. Kiedy wreszcie wymyślił, co może powiedzieć bratu, dojechali do domu, a Harry pognał do swojego pokoju. Edward pokręcił głową. To może zaczekać.

***

            Wydawało się, że po tygodniu wszyscy przywykli do nowego porządku rzeczy i nie dziwili się, widząc bliźniaków osobno. Odkąd Harry zaczął się trzymać z „frajerami”, grupa Eda też ich nie męczyła za bardzo. Zaczynało być całkiem w porządku.

            - Cher, jak mogłaś nie widzieć _The Avengers_? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Louis. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. – _Musisz_ to zobaczyć!

            Harry przełknął kęs kanapki, który właśnie przeżuwał.

            - Mam na dvd. Możecie do mnie jutro wpaść i sobie zobaczymy – zaproponował.

            - A co z twoim bratem? – spytała Cher, unosząc brwi.

            - Pewnie jak zwykle pójdą z Niallem i Liamem do parku na piwo, więc nie macie się czego obawiać.

            Dziewczyna pokiwała głową.

            - Okej. Ty kupujesz popcorn, ty – zwróciła się do Louisa – kupisz napoje, tylko proszę…

            - Tak, wiem, mrożona herbata truskawkowa – dokończył chłopak. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

            - To jest taka?

            Cher poklepała go po ramieniu.

            - Musimy cię jeszcze doedukować, Henryku.

            - Na temat czego? – spytał Zayn, który właśnie dołączył do nich w stołówce.

            - Harry zaprosił nas do siebie, żebyśmy pooglądali _The Avengers_ i okazało się że nie zna tego dobrodziejstwa, jakim jest truskawkowa herbata – wyjaśnił Louis.

            - Ja też jestem zaproszony?

            Harry posłał uśmiech chłopakowi.

            - Oczywiście.

            Zayn odwzajemnił uśmiech, a Cher i Louis wywrócili oczami.

***

            Cała czwórka siedziała wpatrzona w ekran. Chłopcy byli ściśnięci na kanapie, a Cher siedziała na podłodze, opierając się o ich nogi. Dziewczyna przywłaszczyła sobie całą misę popcornu, nie częstując ich, oraz jedną butelkę herbat mrożonej. Na całe szczęście Louis kupił jej więcej, więc przynajmniej mieli co pić.

            - Zjadłbym sobie coś – powiedział Tomlinson znacząco, patrząc na Cher. Dziewczyna nie zareagowała, tak była zapatrzona w film.

            - Chyba powinienem mieć jakieś chipsy w kuchni – powiedział Harry, a chłopak od razu wstał. – Od wejścia druga szafka po prawej, miski też gdzieś znajdziesz.

            Louis skinął głową i przeszedł do kuchni. Faktycznie znalazł tam chipsy, za co był bardzo wdzięczny. Harry musi się nauczyć, że z towarzystwie Cher dwie paczki popcornu to za mało.

            Kiedy przeszukiwał szafki, chcąc znaleźć miskę, usłyszał, jak drzwi się otwierają, a potem do domu weszło trzech głośno rozmawiających chłopaków. Louis zatrzymał się w pół ruchu i spojrzał na drzwi kuchni, przez które właśnie wszedł Edward, Niall i Liam. Oni też zamarli.

            - Ed – zaczął Niall. – Czy ja dobrze widzę i Obciągacz Tomlinson stoi właśnie w twojej kuchni, czy po prostu za dużo wypiłem?

            - Ja dziś nie piłem a też go widzę – powiedział Liam.

            Edward bez słowa poszedł do salonu, a jego przyjaciele za nim. Zastali tam Harry’ego i Zayna siedzących wygodnie obok siebie na kanapie i Cher na ziemi.

            - A teraz widzę Kujonka Malika i Lunę Lloyd. Eddie, powiedz mi, że to jakiś pieprzony sen – poprosił Liam.

            Na widok chłopaków Zayn znów schował się niczym żółw do skorupy. Harry ścisnął jego dłoń, by dodać mu otuchy. Przy okazji kopnął delikatnie Cher, by oderwała wzrok od ekranu telewizora i zainteresowała się tym, co dzieje się wokół niej.

            - No nie pierdol – powiedział Niall. – Harry, czy przebywanie z Obciągaczem Tomlinsonem tak ci już padło na mózg, że sam postanowiłeś zostać pe…

            - Dość! – przerwał mu Edward, odwracając się, by stanąć naprzeciw przyjaciela. – Nie będziesz obrażał mojego brata. Ani jego chłopaka, ani jego przyjaciół. I to samo tyczy się ciebie – wskazał Liama.

            - Ed…

            - Wychodzimy – powiedział chłopak. – _Już_.

            Niall i Liam zostali niemal wypchnięci przez niego na dwór. Odwrócił się jeszcze, by posłać im ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym wyszedł. Z zewnątrz zaczęły dochodzić podniesione głosy chłopaków.

            - Czy ja właśnie byłem świadkiem tego, czego byłem świadkiem? – spytał stojący w korytarzu Louis.

            - Czy twój brat mnie właśnie nazwał twoim chłopakiem? – zapytał Zayn Harry’ego.

            Styles spojrzał na ich wciąż złączone dłonie.

            - Chyba wiem dlaczego.

            - Taa.

            - Nie masz raczej nic przeciwko?

            - Nie, spoko.

            - Okej.

            Po chwili ciszy chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie i nagle wybuchli głośnym śmiechem, do którego dołączył Louis i po chwili, kiedy zrozumiała sytuację, również Cher.

            Nadal nieco niedowierzając grupka wróciła do oglądania filmu, a Harry zanotował sobie w głowie, że będzie musiał porozmawiać ze swoim bratem.

***

            Już jakiś czas po wyjściu Louisa, Zayna i Cher oraz powrocie z pracy mamy, w domu pojawił się Edward. Od razu skierował się do pokoju brata i zapukał delikatnie, po czym nacisnął klamkę.

            Zastał Harry’ego przy komputerze.

            - Hej – powiedział.

            - O. To ty.

            Ed pokiwał głową. Harry zamknął laptopa i wstał sprzed biurka.

            - Chciałem z tobą pogadać – powiedział młodszy bliźniak. – Po prostu żeby powiedzieć… dzięki.

            - No wiesz, jesteś moim bratem… Moi przyjaciele nie mogą cię obrażać. Ani nikogo z twoich przyjaciół. No i… - westchnął głęboko. – Przepraszam. Naprawdę i szczerze przepraszam. Że z ciebie też zrobiłem swoją ofiarę. I za całą resztę też.

            Przez chwilę Harry tylko się na niego gapił, a potem zamknął w mocnym uścisku, który Edward odwzajemnił.

            - Dziękuję.

            Na ustach Edwarda pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

            - Między nami wszystko w porządku?

            - W jak najlepszym.

***

            - Mam wrażenie, że chyba o czymś nie wiedziałyśmy – powiedziała Callie do Eleanor, obserwując uśmiechniętego Harry’ego, wchodzącego do stołówki trzymając Zayna za rękę.

            - To chyba nie jest wrażenie.

***

            Cher odchrząknęła i chłopcy przerwali rozmowę, by spojrzeć na nią.

            - Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, ale w naszym kierunku idą Niall i Liam. Tak tylko chciałam wam zakomunikować.

            Chłopcy odwrócili się akurat w momencie, kiedy ci podeszli do ich stolika.

            - Chcieliśmy was przeprosić - powiedział Liam, wcale nie brzmiąc szczerze.

            - I obiecać, że zostawimy was w spokoju – dodał Niall z rękami założonymi na piersi, po czym skinął głową do przyjaciela i odeszli. Harry spojrzał na swojego brata siedzącego kilka stolików dalej – Edward to zauważył i z uśmiechem uniósł kciuk w górę. Harry pokręcił głową i skierował wzrok na swoich przyjaciół.

            - No proszę, ktoś tu się pogodził z bratem – zauważyła Cher.

            - Taak, ale nie przypuszczałem, że każe chłopakom was przeprosić – odparł Styles.

            - To miłe z jego strony – stwierdził Zayn. – Nawet jeśli oni nie wyglądali, jakby bardzo im się to uśmiechało.

            - Przeprosiny czy nie, obiecali że nas zostawią w spokoju. To chyba dobrze, nie?

            Cała reszta pokiwała głowami.

            Zayn spojrzał na zegarek i skrzywił się.

            - Muszę iść do Warda, chce mi dać jakieś dodatkowe lektury. Zobaczymy się później, co nie? – zapytał, wstając i biorąc swoje rzeczy. Zanim odszedł, pocałował jeszcze Harry’ego w policzek.

            - Rzygam tęczą – mruknął pod nosem Louis.

            - Po prostu im zazdrościsz, Lewis – powiedziała Cher.

            - _Po prostu im zazdrościsz, Lewis_ – zaczął ją przedrzeźniać chłopak.

            Harry się uśmiechnął – cieszył się, że mógł nazwać tych ludzi swoimi przyjaciółmi, cieszył się, że mimo żartów akceptują i wspierają jego związek. Cieszył się, że już nikt nie będzie ich gnębił za to, jacy są.

            A to wszystko dzięki temu chłopakowi w okularach, który przypadkiem na niego wpadł.

            Chłopakowi, który jest teraz _jego_ chłopakiem.


End file.
